Wonderful life
by Sayaaaa
Summary: "Por que maravilloso no es sinonimo de perfecto..." Una historia que contiene pequeños momentos en la vida de la familia Elric, capitulos que seran entrelazados y en un debido orden "cronologico" 3 pasen a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a todos!Bienvenidos a mi primer fiic*3 espero q les agradeeee y comenteeeen!  
**

**Disclaimer:FMA no me perteneceeeeee:c  
**

* * *

**Propuesta.**

-Llegamos.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al instante en que diviso a través de los ventanales del tren el enorme horizonte siendo rodeado por un intenso paisaje verdoso. La gran máquina se detuvo, anunciando de esta forma que habían llegado a su destino. Su hermano, sentado frente a él, le dirigió una mirada alegre alzándose dispuesto a partir.

-Vamos, Nii-san –dijo, echándose la maleta al hombro.

El por inercia acato realizando la misma acción que el menor. Juntos salieron del tren, comenzando a andar por aquel conocido camino. El sol estaba condenadamente fuerte, molestando en ocasiones su vista, a ratos debía poner su brazo delante de sus ojos para lograr ver el paisaje que le ofrecía su pueblo natal. Sin dudas que les confortaba el hecho de que al menos este lugar aun no experimentaba cambio alguno, aun cuando hace dos años había partido hacia Xing.

Ah, fueron dos años… de los cuales no echo en cuenta.

Realmente su tiempo se había esfumado, inmerso entre más y más investigaciones. Había tanto por descubrir, por saber… que francamente no sentía que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de añorar lo suficiente este lugar.

Pero ahora teniéndolo frente a él lo hacía sentir pleno.

Este era su hogar.

Con ella incluida.

-Ehh, se te feliz Nii-san…- la sonrisa divertida en Alphonse, lo hizo voltear el rostro avergonzado.

-Cállate, idiota. No es nada de eso…

-¿En serio? –Continuaba el menor- Pero bien que estabas pensando en Winry ahora, ¿me equivoco?

_Maldición._

¿Era así de evidente? Bueno, qué más daba… él le había ofrecido un "intercambio equivalente". La mitad de su vida… Debía cumplir su parte. Ella también, así que si la rubia pensaba zafarse de lo pactado, podría comenzar a desechar rápidamente su idea.

Con la alquimia no se juega.

-Voy a pedírselo. – soltó de pronto, con una expresión segura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

El peli dorado volteo levemente el rostro hasta dar con el de su hermano, hubo un largo silencio que puso de los nervios al pobre chico. Edward tomo aire, exhalando al instante.

-Matrimonio. –dijo, como si estuviese hablando de la tabla periódica.

Los ojos de Al se salieron de sus cuencas, no creyéndose que el tímido y torpe de su hermano aquel que se avergonzaba hasta la muerte cuando era mosqueado por los demás con el supuesto noviazgo con su mecánica, estuviese ahora mismo diciendo eso. Aun más con esa expresión tranquila, segura.

-Si. No es para tanto…idiota- susurro cabreado, ya comenzando a sentir los estragos en su rostro por su declaración. Un ligero sonrojo baño suavemente sus mejillas.

-Oh, eso me sorprendió… Pero –palmeo su hombro amablemente, dándole ánimos- Creo que te irá bien. Suerte, Nii-san.

Este le sonrió, agradeciendo sus buenas intenciones.

Fue entonces que escucharon los ladridos de Den así que alegres se echaron a correr, llegando de esta forma a la residencia Rockbell. Allí vieron a la abuela Pinako, sentada tranquilamente fumando su pipa.

-Eh, pero miren que nos trajo el verano… Los hermanos Elric-murmuro con una media sonrisa en su boca…

Esta aspiro una bocanada de humo, tomándose una pausa para luego expulsarlo. Se puso en pie, acercándose al dúo de ex alquimistas, que gustosos sonrieron.

-Bienvenidos-

Ellos afirmaron agradeciendo el gesto, y de pronto como ya era habitual en estos recibimientos, una llave inglesa salió volando de entre los ventanales de la habitación de la joven. Aquella condenada llave que tantas veces mando a Ed al abismo de la muerte, trayéndolo de vuelta, solo para recibir el listado de quejas y demandas de la mecánica sobre su automail y sobre el cuidado de este.

Demonios.

¿No podía recibirlo siendo un poco más amable?

Con una sonrisa bastaba…

-¡Idiotas! ¿Qué demonios han hecho estos años? ¿Es que acaso no saben que existen los teléfonos, y que estos sirven para comunicarse con las personas? ¡Malditos insensibles!

Oh, y ahí íbamos de nuevo…

La ahora mujer salió al balcón, dejando a Ed a cuadros. Trago saliva.

-¡Ey, Ed! ¿Me estas escuchando?

¿Qué demonios le habían hecho estos años?

Estaba estúpidamente embelesado, porque… ah se veía tan, tan…

-¡ESTUPIDO!

-¡Nii-san!

Ni siquiera supo cuando la llave volteo su rostro, noqueándolo al instante. Momentos después, Alphonse cargo a su hermano adentrándose en la casa. Con cuidado lo deposito sobre el sofá, rogando por su vida. Si algo sabia era que los ataques de Winry superaban a cualquier peligro que sus viajes- incontables veces -les ofrecieron. Ya recuperado el mayor fue abriendo sus ojos, hasta dar con los azules preocupados de su futura-sin que ella lo sepa-esposa.

Alphonse noto el ambiente, sonriéndose y optando por salirse del lugar.

-Ah, lo siento… exagere.

-Pues claro –dijo este, sentándose mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.- Eres una mujer demasiado violenta…

¿Qué le esperaba si vivía con ella?

¿Lo noquearía todos los días de su vida?

Vivir con ella también significaba vivir con aquella arma del demonio, eso sumado al carácter de la rubia…

Ah, mejor dejaba la idea del matrimonio. Después de todo eso no era propio de él…

-¿Te duele? – pregunto la chica, acercándose a él. Con una expresión más dulce.

Bien, eso no era justo.

-¿Pues qué crees? ¡Es lógico que duele, estúpida mecánica! – respondió mirándola de reojo.

Lo sabía. Hace mucho tiempo lo había notado, pero fingía no darse cuenta porque así era más cómodo para él y le permitía mantener sus objetivos fijos. Pero ya era un hecho, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Winry se había convertido en una mujer. Con todas sus letras.

Lo suficiente mujer para tentarlo a hacer algo que ni en sus más remotos pensamientos imaginaba.

Besarla. Ahora mismo.

-¡Es tu culpa por ser un insensible!

Sin percatarse ya había comenzado a abarcar la distancia, con los ojos fijos en su objetivo. Si quería hacerla su mujer, esto era el primer paso ¿no?

-Ed…

Porque el futuro que veía a su lado era brillante. Por que se había prometido jamás hacerla llorar, y protegerla de todo.

-Hey, Ed…

Porque en su interior por muy vergonzoso que sea tenía más que claro lo mucho que la amaba, y la insoportable sensación de querer que sea suya no le abandonaba nunca.

-Espera… ¿Ed?

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros ya estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que sentían sus respiraciones. Winry retrocedió confundida y avergonzada. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? No obstante el rubio continuaba en su afán de acercarse, ella apretó los labios temblando. Sus ojos se cerraron por auto reflejo esperando algo que ni ella misma entendía.

No obstante nada ocurrió.

Confusa comenzó a revelar sus orbes azules al chico. Este mantenía aun la mirada fija, serio. Pensativo acerca de algo que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-E-e-ed…- musito para intentar llamar su atención.

El rubio volvió a mirarla.

-Estúpida mujer- mascullo de pronto, alzándose.

Ante este acto repentino Winry aun en su lugar lo miraba confusa, sin lograr comprender a que venía todo esto.

-¿Ah…? ¿Qué… que pasa?

-Nada.

¿Eh?

-¿Qué fue eso, Ed? –insistió ahora de pie, se acerco molesta. No le gustaban los misterios, y de pronto el chico se hacia la mar de interesante con ella.

Ah, no. Con ella no se jugaba.

-¡Contesta!

-Ah, que ruidosa eres…- se quejaba frotándose el cabello.

Ella busco su llave inglesa con la mirada, y en un arrebato se decidió a cogerla dispuesta a lanzársela al ex alquimista. Con la idea en mente se encamino hacia su objetivo. No obstante, sorpresivamente una mano la retuvo justo cuando intentaba sujetar la dichosa herramienta. Asombrada por la acción inesperada del chico, lentamente fue volteando hasta dar con el rostro del contrario. Curvo las cejas, preocupada.

Algo no andaba bien.

De pronto estaba demasiado ensimismado y… adulto. Eso la confundía. El Edward que conocía era estúpido y nervioso frente a estas situaciones. Pero ahora se le veía seguro, tranquilo…

Eso la asustaba ligeramente.

-Ed…. ¿Qué ocurre? –ahora su voz se había ablandado. Esperaba que así el se dignara a contestarle.

-Nada.

Y ahí iba de nuevo.

Todos sabían que la señorita Rockbell no contaba con la suficiente paciencia, y al igual que Edward se molestaba con demasiada facilidad. Por lo que su reacción fue bastante obvia.

-¡Estúpido enano! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Oh, ¿Cómo osaba llamarlo "enano" si ahora él le superaba en porte?

-¡¿A quién llamas enano? ¡Ahora soy más alto que tú, estúpida!

¡Por fin! Pensó la rubia, realmente este era el Ed que ella conocía, como se estaba comportando antes le demostraba que algo ocurría. Pero solo podía sacar conjeturas, así que se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Ocurrió algo en Xing?- indago, intentando saber qué rayos había ocurrido.

El la miro de soslayo, sin soltar el agarre puesto para evitar que ella le golpeara. Tomo aire, y aparto la vista. Winry noto que sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse; su boca se abría para posteriormente cerrarse, así repetía la misma acción como sospesando cuales serian las palabras indicadas.

¿Qué le costaba tanto decir?

-Winry.

Una idea cruzo su mente, obligándola a sonrojarse al instante. ¿Acaso…?

-¿Si? – pregunto, en un hilo de voz.

Volvió a aspirar aire, inflando sus pulmones. _Valor, _esa palabra resonaba con ecos dentro de su cabeza. La verdad es que mientras había intentado besarla, comenzó a pensar sobre su propuesta de matrimonio. Y de pronto se vio liado sobre que hacer o decir.

¿Cómo había que ser en estas situaciones?

Si bien es cierto es que su propuesta antes de marcharse había sido por qué no; la más estúpida y poco romántica declaración jamás echa en la historia. Pero ella le había entendido, ¿no? Aunque ridícula, fue… original. Distinta. De todas formas él no era del tipo de chico que andaba soltando cursilerías por la vida, ni que decir de hacerse el galán para conquistarla. No, ese no era Edward Elric.

Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie así que lógicamente entendía, ¿verdad?

Entonces si ahora soltaba otra ridiculez como la de ese día, ella igualmente vería el trasfondo de sus palabras, ¿verdad? Porque lo conocía.

-¿Ed?

Pero si lo pensaba mejor, le iba a pedir algo demasiado importante; para soltarlo como si de una lección de alquimia se tratara. Demonios. Quizá debía habérselo pedido con una cena o con un anillo… espera, ¿anillo? ¿Debía tener un anillo para esta situación? Los casados usaban sortijas, entonces…

Oh, eres un genio Edward, le dijo irónicamente su conciencia.

¡Había olvidado el bendito anillo!

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el rato callado?- volvía a insistir Winry. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan enamorada de alguien así de idiota?

El era un completo ignorante en estas materias, pero de algo estaba seguro: Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa fastidiosa mujer.

Ah, pero el asunto era en cómo decirlo, que palabras usar…. Quizás debía haber prestado más atención a las "lecciones" del estúpido de Mustang.

-Hey… - sin siquiera percatarse le llamo, logrando que la chica alzara los ojos esperanzada. La miro, y de pronto la seguridad y todo lo demás se marcharon dejándolo de los nervios. Se sintió tan avergonzado que tuvo que apartar la mirada nervioso- T-tengo que pe-pedirte… algo…

-¿Qué… cosa? – susurro con los ojos brillando en emoción.

¿Era lo que pensaba? ¿Podía estar intentando pedirle "aquello"?

De pronto el chico comenzó a temblar y a sonrojarse a niveles inhumanos, se separo ligeramente de ella; fue entonces que respiro hondo muy hondo y al igual que aquel día le indico, dispuesto a decírselo. Ella agrando los ojos, ¿de verdad podía pensar que era eso? ¡Quería creer que si!

-¡Automail! – soltó de pronto.

¿Qué demonios…?

Hubo un hondo silencio. La rubia miro al chico frunciendo las cejas. ¿Automail? ¿De qué venia? ¡¿Qué tenía que ver un automail con la fantasía que estaba creando en su cabeza?

-¡Eso! ¡Mi automail! – volvió a exclamar a punto de explotar de vergüenza- ¡Necesita de una revisión!

Winry quiso matarse… de decepción. ¿No quería proponerle nada? Quizás solo no había escuchado la palabra matrimonio entre la estúpida oración que soltó el chico… Si de seguro él lo dijo pero ella no escucho.

Claro.

-Lo sé, estúpido. – dijo, con resignación. El noto el cambio en su tono de voz, por lo que volvió a infundirse valor.

-¡Necesita mantenimiento diario!

Sabía que esto era demasiado ridículo, pero no encontraba otra forma de decirlo…

-¿Diario? ¿Cómo pretendes que sea diario si te lo pasas viajando? – inquirió con una mirada asesina.

-¡Estúpida, viviré aquí contigo y así tu podrás hacerle mantenimiento todos los días!- las estupideces salían de su boca sin que él pudiera retenerlas.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios…?

¿Qué intentaba decir?

-¡Y como intercambio equivalente –A no y aquí íbamos con el famoso "intercambio", pensó la rubia imaginándose lo que diría- me casare contigo para saldar mi deuda!

Oh, Edward eres un verdadero genio.

De pronto un aura asesina rodeo el cuerpo de la rubia. Comenzó a temblar mientras sostenía su arma del diablo, en sus ojos Edward pudo notar un brillo asesino. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-Así que resumiendo… -murmuro con voz tenebrosa- te casaras conmigo para saldar la deuda de tu automail…. ¿estoy mal?

-¡Sí!

¡NO! Grito el subconsciente del rubio.

-Ah, ya veo… entonces es por eso… -y el aura a su alrededor se intensifico- Que amable eres, Ed…

-E-etto… Winry…-san

-Si… muy amable...-Ella sonrió sádica y sin pensárselo dos veces le lanzo la bendita llave dispuesta a asesinar a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡E-Espera no qui-…!

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el golpe, y nuevamente fue noqueado por la mecánica. Bien sabía que esta vez se lo merecía, pero demonios… ¿no se suponía que ella entendería? ¿No era que le conocía mejor que nadie?

-¡TE CREES QUE ME CASARIA CONTIGO POR UNA RAZON ASI, MALDITO FRIKI DE LA ALQUIMIA!

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Alphonse, al parecer había escuchado el alboroto por lo que se decidió a intervenir para de seguro evitar que la chica terminara por asesinarlo.

Quizás sería buena idea desechar la idea del casamiento, porque sin dudas casarse con ella… era un peligro para su bienestar físico.

* * *

_Bueeeeeno, aqui concluye el primer capitulo de "wonderful life" que como mencione en el summary sera acerca de momentos EdxWin que estaran entrelazados por un orden de sucesoos... espero les haya gustadoo COMENTEEEEN pliss 3 me encantaria ver sus opiniones ademas me anima a continuaaar_

_CHAOLIIIN nos vemos en el capitulo 2*_


	2. Chapter 2

Hoolaaaaaaaaaaa despues de decadas sin haber publicado nada, regrese con este pequeño capitulooo; espero que les guste n.n!

=)!

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Cita.

Soltó un bufido. Nuevamente. Otro. Y así incontablemente, hasta hacer notar a la joven lo cabreado que estaba. Ella lo miro preocupada, y opto por disculparse sonriéndole dulcemente. Correspondio a su sonrisa, abrazandola y incitandola a que continuen con su camino.

Sí, claro.

Eso es lo que hubiese pasado en una cita normal… siendo acompañado de una chica normal. Pero no. Era obvio que su respuesta no sería esa. Por que cuando propuso salir juntos había olvidado completamente que Winry no era precisamente del tipo de chica que se emocionaba por ver juntos una película, o por un ramo de flores, o cualquier cosa romántica teniendo una pasillo repleto de tiendas con diversos tipos de auto-mails frente a ella.

Ahora entendía por que cuando le pregunto a que sitio quería ir, sugirió este lugar.

Miro la espalda de la chica. Frunció el ceño. No es que el esperara algo cursi ni que ella se pegara a el todo el tiempo, pero…

-Winry…

-¡Mira, Edo!- exclamo señalando un escaparate repleto de auto-mails con diseños algo extraños- ¡Son de edición limitada! ¡Es mi primera vez viéndolos!

-Ah… si.

-¡Oh, el diseño es genial! –vociferaba apoyando sus manos sobre las mejillas.

-Si, pero…Winry….

-¡Mira el de esa tienda!

-Winry, ¿no quieres ir a…?

-¡Los auto-mails son lo mejor de este mundo!- volvió a ignorarle.

Si, y eso a el… ¡¿Qué demonios le importaba?! Vamos, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que a él sencillamente no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas?

-Maldita friki de la mecánica… -mascullo entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo? – susurro, con un aura asesina.

-N-nada… -contesto el, desviando la vista. ¿Le había escuchado?

-¡Eres un estúpido, enano!

Ah, encima lo insultaba…esa mujer sí que tenía agallas.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Se cabreo, frunciendo el ceño- ¡No me digas enano, cuando la enana ahora eres tú estúpida!

-¿A quién le dices estúpida?

-¡A ti!

¡MALDITA MUJER! ¡Le ignoraba cuando le convenía, y la contestaba cuando él la insultaba!

Ahora ya no le veía el punto a esta cita…. Esto no era para lo que le había pedido salir junto a el.

Flash back.

_La miro. Sonrosada y temblando de vergüenza. Ni siquiera, el mismo tenía idea como habían salido de su boca aquellas palabras._

_ Tengamos una cita._

_Y ella se sorprendió, ahogo un grito entre sus labios, y el sonrojo no tardo en acudir a sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada, simulando concentrarse en unos auto-mails que permanecían a medio terminar, sobre la mesa. El no estaba mejor. No. Quería huir. La imperiosa necesidad de correr le había invadido. _

_La situación era demasiado vergonzosa. _

_Pero… era necesario, ¿no?_

_Un paso en su relación._

_Las parejas normales salían a muchos lugares, disfrutaban comiendo juntos, y diversas cursilerías que al sencillamente no le llamaban para nada la atención. Pero, vamos… tampoco es que fuera un completo idiota como para no darse cuenta de que Winry… era una chica. _

_A las chicas les gustaban esa sarta de ridiculeces; o eso decía Mustang._

"_Te la van a quitar, y tu querido acero; no podrás quejarte."_

_Había soltado el pelinegro mientras sostenían una charla de "hombres"-a la que por supuesto se vio obligado a participar-. Bah, Winry no era del tipo de chica que saldría detrás de cualquier idiota… Eso a él lo tenía sencillamente sin cuidado. Se conocían desde pequeños, lo lógico era que escogería al rubio. Sin importar la situación._

_-Soy su prometido… -se recordó a sí mismo con las mejillas suavemente encendidas, con un deje de orgullo. _

_Sea como sea, a pesar de que luego de eso fue asesinado: lo había logrado. Se lo propuso. Así que ahora venia el paso 2; avanzar en su relación. _

_El sabía que había tantas cosas que como pareja debían experimentar, es por eso que tras varias reflexiones había concluido que para esto debía comenzar por lo más básico._

_Una cita. _

_Winry por su parte aun estaba asombrada. Realmente no se esperaba esa clase de propuesta de parte del ex alquimista. _

_¿Edward Elric le estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Aquel maniático de la alquimia? ¿El mismo que la había propuesto matrimonio como un intercambio equivalente por sus servicios de mantenimiento?_

_Eso definitivamente era de otra dimensión. _

_Y lo que era aun más sorprendente era que se lo había pedido de forma "normal"; como lo haría cualquier mortal sobre la tierra. Tan solo había pronunciado correctamente las oraciones, sin dejar escapar ningún tipo de estupideces._

_Eso la alegro._

_Desde aquella "propuesta" habían pasado 2 meses en los cuales se esfumo de la faz de la tierra; se había mantenido inmerso en una nueva investigación. Y una vez reunido los datos suficientes había regresado tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido._

_Y justo cuando pensaba que había soñado lo del matrimonio, el chico va y le propone una cita._

_¿Era verdad, entonces?_

_¿Estaban comprometidos?_

_-Hey, ¿si o no? – la voz del chico, la saco de su ensoñación. Sus ojos se encontraron._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Te estoy diciendo que si aceptas… o no- farfullo entre dientes. NO era divertido tener que repetir lo mismo; sobre todo si se trataba de algo así de cursi. _

_Se removió sobre su lugar, incomodo por la situación. Encima la muy idiota se quedaba de piedra mirándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello; ¿Por qué no contestaba y ya? No era muy difícil… _

_Ella parpadeo, con lentitud bajo la mirada hasta posarla en el suelo mirándose los pies. Edward enarco una ceja. ¿Qué de interesante tenía su calzado como para mirarlo con tanta atención?_

_Mujeres…_

_-E-esta… bien._

_-¿Qué?_

_Winry alzo el mentón para mirarlo. Ladeo su cabeza y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce, que logro acalorar las mejillas del rubio - Acepto… Tengamos una cita, Ed._

Fin flash back.

Pedírselo había sido vergonzoso, y demonios se había esforzado por hacerlo bien. Sus dos propuestas fueron horribles, pero esta vez quería marcar la diferencia. Pero a ella eso sencillamente no le importaba… Mas encima luego se quejaba de que el no le prestaba atención.

Mujeres…

-¡Has lo que quieras, estúpida friki de la mecánica! –exclamo ya harto.

-Ah, ¿si? ¡Eso es justamente lo que iba a hacer! –contesto ella, volteando.

El la miro una última vez, proliferando una maldición. Luego se abrió paso entre la gente, dejándola sola en medio de la calle.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Nunca más saldré contigo, idiota!

Winry volteo a mirar como el chico se alejaba. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡No había hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?! ¡Solo estaba mirando un poco, no había pecado en eso!

-Edo, idiota…- mascullo frustrada.

-¡Te dije que me prestaras atención!

-¿Eh? – Winry dirigió una mirada a lo que parecía una pelea de enamorados. Sin ánimo de espiar, igualmente alcanzaba a oír lo que se decían.

-¡Pero solo fue un instante! – se defendía el chico.

-¿Un instante? ¡No me prestaste atención en todo el rato que estuviste mirando esto!

-Ah, eso no es cierto.

-¿No es cierto? ¡Pero si me ignorabas todo el tiempo! Parecía como que estaba teniendo una cita conmigo misma, ¡idiota!

Oh…

¿Le había prestado la debida atención a Edward? Más de una ocasión el había intentado llamarla… Ella sabía que a el no le interesaban los auto-mails. ¿Había pedido su opinión acerca de dónde ir?

-¡Yo me esmere tanto por esta cita! – exclamo la chica.

Ah…

-Es mi culpa…. – susurro, cubriéndose los labios.

¡Era cierto! En ningún momento pensó en Edward. Todo el tiempo pensó en ella misma… había sido egoísta y ni siquiera se había dignado a prestarle atención. Encima lo insultaba, y se enfurecía con él.

¡Había sido una completa idiota!

-Edo…

Miro en todas direcciones, buscando la figura del chico. Su pecho se oprimió cuando no lo vio por ningún lado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se echo a correr dispuesta a encontrarlo. Debía disculparse, debía dejarle en claro que ella estaba muy feliz porque la invito, que era su culpa y que no volveria a pasar.

-Edo… - al no encontrarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sintiendo los estragos de haber corrido como posesa, se vio en la obligación de tomar asiento en una pequeña plazuela con la que se topo.

Miro el vestido que con tanta dedicación había escogido para verle; Un suspiro de tristeza salió de sus labios al notar que estaba completamente arruinado. Los pies le dolían. Su maquillaje se había arruinado, y qué decir de su cabello…

Frustrada consigo misma comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose tan culpable.

_Baka ¿Por qué lloras?_

Ah, como quería escuchar su voz ahora mismo. Necesitaba escucharlo, verle… lo había extrañado tanto… Esta era su primera cita, y ella lo había arruinado completamente

-Edo… idiota… ¿Dónde te metiste? – susurro, hipando.

-¿A quién le llamas idiota, idiota?

-¿Eh?

De inmediato alzo los ojos, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. No se creía lo que veía; Frente a ella estaba el, fastidiado y con la respiración agitada. Incluso se podían apreciar leves gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Edo…

¿Había intentado buscarla?

-Tú realmente eres una idiota… -mascullo, desviando la vista.

Winry se sintió ofendida, aun más al ver su estado. Se veía realmente horrible…

-¿A que viene…?

-No me importa si eres una friki de los auto-mails… -comenzó a decir, ocultando los ojos. Ella pestañeo, haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharle- Realmente no me importa eso, pero… no es divertido si no escuchas lo que digo, baka… – esto último lo dijo tan quedo que difícilmente pudo oírle.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Lo que quiero decir…!- alzo la voz, ya cabreándose por lo vergonzoso de la situación- Es que… mientras estés conmigo intentes…. Bueno…

-¿Prestarte atención? – concluyo ella, el notarlo liado sobre que decir.

Edward se sonrojo a niveles sorprendentes, comenzó a mover sus brazos nervioso.- ¡No lo digas asi, idiota!

-¿No es eso lo que querías decir?- pregunto ella, encontrando divertida su reacción.

-¡S-Si, pero…. No lo digas de esa forma! ¡Me hace ver como una chica!

-¿Entonces como?

Ya sin soportarlo se volteo dándole la espalda a la joven- ¡No te hablare mas, estúpida friki!

Asi cruzado de brazos, igual que un niño, se callo quedandose quieto.

Ella rio, secándose las lagrimas. Se puso en pie, y con lentitud rodeo la fornida espalda del chico, enterrando su rostro. Sintió como el cuerpo masculino de tensaba seguramente avergonzado por su acción. Y eso la obligo a presionarla aun más contra sí.

Realmente lo amaba.

-Gomenne, Edo…. –susurro, suavemente- Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto se vio siendo apresada por los brazos masculinos, y no pudo evitar suspirar agradada por el calor que desprendían.

-¡Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, idiota! – Musito, a punto de explotar de vergüenza- No te lo perdonare una segunda vez…

-Hai, hai… señorita Elric. – bromeo, sin que él la oyera.

-¿Di-dijiste algo?

-¡Nada, idiota!

El presiono aun mas su cuerpo contra el suyo, aspirando con suavidad su aroma.

-Baka…

Ella no respondió, solo se dejo llevar por el ambiente correspondiendo al abrazo. Después de todo no necesitaban hacer de esta una cita perfecta. Porque si algo tenía claro era que con un simple gesto del chico, por mínimo que fuera… podía hacerla inmensamente feliz.

**_Continuara... _**

* * *

Buenooo no quedo perfecto, algo flojo... realmente no me gusto mucho, pero bueno: espero que haya gustado un poco. Estuve pensando mucho sobre como seria su cita... y al final este fue el resultado. Siempre es Ed quien lo arruina, pero queria ver a Winry quitandose un poco su orgullo Rockbell xDD jajaj

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Chaoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin lectors 3 y no olviden comentar, es lo que me anima!

Saludosss.

Atte Saya.


End file.
